House of College
by Peddieismylife
Summary: When there is a new girl named Gabi coming for College, is she hiding a secret? Or just trying to have fun. Will she join Sibuna Find out because I suck at summaries


**Ok guys, this story has all together 16 characters. The boys are Eddie, Mick, Fabian, Alfie, Jerome, Josh(Oc), Brandon(Oc) and Alex(Oc). The girls are Patricia, Nina, Amber, Mara, Willow, ****Joy, K.T and Gabi(Oc). Enjoy! I hope you like this story. Bye!**

Gabi's P.O.V

I got off the train with my two new friends, Eddie and Josh. We were all going to the same place, Anubis House. It was my first time out of the country. I live in America, Pennsylvania to be exact. We got into the black cab and headed towards the school.

I didn't know this school would be so big. I was so nervous. I started getting car sick. What if no one likes me? What if people try to lock me in a room or lock me out at night, outside, where there are coyotes. I'm really scared. At least I have Eddie and Josh for sure.

The cab driver dropped us off at the main building. Apparently the school was a high school last year, and they changed it to a college. So everyone that was at the school last year got full scholarship. I got a scholarship because of my dad being in the military.

Eddie, Josh and I were talking and Eddie said his dad owned the school, and that's the whole reason he came to this school. His ex-girlfriend is named Patricia and I'm going to be sharing a room with her. He showed me a picture of him and her and they totally need to get back together.

Josh was from Hawaii. So he only ever has lived near water. His mom and father died when he was younger and he lost his twin sister because they gave him away to an orphanage.

And my story, my dad and Mom are still together and I got here because of a scholarship for my dad. My dad left the military 5 years ago.

Josh and I walked behind Eddie into the house.

"Where's my family at?" He yelled. Suddenly 7 girls and 6 guys ran over and gave him a hug. I could feel the tension between Patricia and Eddie when they hugged. Then everyone noticed Josh and me.

"Who are these two? And why are you so late Eddie?" Patricia asked.

"Well guys this is Gabi and Josh. Josh and Gabi meet family, Family meet Josh and Gabi." Eddie says and I laugh.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Nina." A blonde girl named Nina said. Everyone introduced themselves and everyone seemed to like me.

"Ok, so you'll be sharing a room with Patricia and me." Said Joy I believe.

"Ok, can someone help me with my bags? There is so much stuff in here." I say laughing.

"I know how that feels." Says Amber who I think is rich.

Patricia's P.O.V

I actually like the new girl, she seems pretty cool. I think she should be in Sibuna. I mean she seems sneaky, and she shares a room with me. I never really liked someone from America before. But there is probably no Sibuna because Victor is too old. I walk up to Amber, Nina, Alfie, Fabian, Eddie, K.t and Mara.

"Hey guys, Sibuna meeting tonight in Eddie's room?" I say raising my right hand to my eye.

"Yeah sure." Nina says.

I walk away and go upstairs; hopefully there is no pin drop speech this year. I enter my room and see Gabi and Joy hanging posters.

"Do you guys need any help?" I ask.

Joy's P.O.V

Did Patricia just ask to help with the new girl? She is acting really weird.

"Sure." Gabi says with a smile. Patricia walks over and hangs a picture of Gabi's friends I guess.

"Who are these people?" Patricia asks,

"Oh those are my friends since middle school. They were really upset the day I left." She says looking sad.

"Hey, you'll make new friends. I can tell everyone likes you, Especially Brandon." Patricia says.

"Brandon? Is that he pink headed one? Why is his hair pink anyone?" Gabi asks.

"No that's Alex. Brandon is the one with Blonde hair and hazel eyes. He looks like Eddie." I say.

"Oh and Alex's hair is pink because his mom used to have breast cancer." I say.

"Awe I feel bad now." She says seeming upset.

"It's fine. He doesn't even care when people ask."

"Oh guys it's time for dinner." Says Mara as she walks into the room. "Nice posters Gabi!" She says.

"Thanks." Says Gabi while walking out.

Jerome's P.O.V

We were all waiting for Joy, Patricia and Gabi. When they walked in they were all laughing together. It's weird. Does Trixie finally like someone new in the house?

"Does Trixie finally like someone new in the house?" I ask her while smiling.

"Ha-ha, shut up Slime ball." She says her accent going crazy.

I put my hands up in defense. Gabi looks really confused. I guess she doesn't know where to sit.

Nina's P.O.V

"Gabi sit anywhere, there is no assigned seats." I say.

"Oh ok, just making sure. You never know." She says and sits down next to Patricia. I think they are going to be best friends. Maybe Gabi should be in Sibuna. I don't know I'll talk about it tonight.

"So Gabi where are you from in America?" Asks K.T

"I'm from Pennsylvania." She says smiling.

"Same! What city?" K.T asks.

"Lancaster."

"Oh. I'm from Philadelphia."

"That is awesome. We should totally hang out during break."

"Yeah that would be fun." K.T says and with that we start to eat.


End file.
